Never Alone
by Ophelia Hyde
Summary: Companion Piece to The Girl Next Door. What if Maddie hadn't gotten in front of Jack in time to save him? Would the effects of losing him push her over the edge? Or would the comfort of never truly being alone help ease the pain? OneShot.


_A/N: Okay...This may seem like kind of a strange story. Just read it and tell me what you think. It's an alternate universe story from my story The Girl Next Door. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Four Brothers... I don't even own the song. It belongs to a band called Barlow Girl._

_**Never Alone**_

It's been six months since you…

I can't even think it. _How terrible is that? _You know I blame myself. If I had gotten up and followed you out the door that day, Would you be with me today? I walk the beaten path to the place I have gone to everyday for six months. I let my feet do the leading as my mind wanders.

The baby kicks me from inside. _Would you be happy to know you were going to be a father?_ I rub my rounded stomach to sooth him. He knows where we are going, to see his daddy. Some times I wonder how life would have been if you had lived. I try not to do it too often though, the mere thought of it brings tears to my eyes.

As quickly as the thought came, I start to feel the hot liquid pour down my cheeks. I given up trying to wipe the tears away. It's a useless act because they will only come back. The truth is that is it's easier to let them run their course. It makes me feel like I'm alive, a feeling very hard to come by these days. _Was this how you felt, Dad? When Mom died?_ I understand why you did what you did. You were weak. Hopefully, I can be strong.

I collapse to the ground in front of your headstone. I've seen it millions of times and yet, It still shocks me. Seeing it really means that your gone, and you are never coming back. Some times I'd like to live in my delusions. They are much less painful.

I sit here on the ground, feeling as close as I can to you. Even though your soul is somewhere in the universe, perhaps watching me weeping at your grave. I sit and stare ahead. Maybe it would bring you back to me, but it never does.

Then I hear a whisper. It was light, but I would know that voice anywhere.

"_Maddie_."

It was like I was living in one of my dreams, but I heard it loud and clear. I stood up and looked franticly around the cemetery.

"Jack!" I called out in desperation, hoping he would answer.

"_Maddie_." It came again, this time from right behind me. "There you are." I felt arms encircle me, then. I smiled in content as I fell into his embrace. My Jack came back to me.

He never left me.

I was never alone.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too. Come on, let's go home, Maddie." he said. He let me out of the embrace, but left his arm wrapped around me. We started to walk out of the cemetery.

"Okay, Jack." I said. I felt him stop and stiffen beside me. He recovered quickly, and we continued on our way.

_Jack was back. _

_Everything would be alright. _

_We'll be a family, like we should have been._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I watch from behind the glass as she paces back and forth in her hospital gown. I feel helpless not knowing how to make her better. I feel a presence walk up behind me. They placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Today was one of her good days." I said to them.

"I guess, if you think putting a pillow under her shirt and escaping to the cemetery is good. I don't know why you put yourself through this, Bobby."

"She was happy, Charlie. It's much better than her being hysterical. Much better." I told her.

"Bobby. She thinks she's still pregnant, but she miscarried months ago. She thinks she sees Jack, but we know he's gone. I think you need to put her in an asylum. You can't keep doing this. You're wearing yourself out. Let some professionals take care of her." Charlie said. She's been saying the same thing ever since I said I'd take care of Maddie myself. She just doesn't understand.

"Charlie. I won't give her over to strangers. My brother loved her. _I_ love her. She mine to care for."

"It's not your fault he died. You need to move on. I also think you need to think about my suggestion. Please, at least think on it."

I continued to watch her. "Thank you for checking her out for me. We'll be going home soon." I said completely ignoring what she said.

Charlie sighed as she turned to walk out of the room. I continued to watch Maddie. She stood at the window, staring unblinkingly out it.

_If only I could fix you, set you right again._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I lay in my bed, staring at the moonlight streaming in through my window. I hear the creak of the door opening, and then footsteps coming closer to the bed. They stop and slip into the bed beside me. I let them gather me into their arms. I realize who it is.

"Jack." I say as I turn in his arms to rest my head on his chest. I cuddle closer to him. He begins to stroke my hair. "I love you. I'm so happy you came back." I tell him.

"I know, Maddie. I'm happy to be back. I love you." he told me.

I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep, happy to be back in his arms.

"Good night, Maddie." he said to the darkness. "Perhaps tomorrow you'll realize it's been me all along."

_I waited for you today_

_  
But you didn't show_

_  
I needed you, today_

_  
So where did you go?_

_  
You told me to call_

_  
Said you'd be there_

_  
And though I haven't seen you _

_  
Are You still there? _

I cried out with no reply

_  
And I can't feel You by my side_

_  
So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_  
You're here and I'm **never alone**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Was this too weird? Please tell me what you thought…_

**_Uber-Special Thanks to Addy. Without her, I wouldn't have posted this and I wouldn't have that super-awesome summary. Claps and Dances for Addy_**


End file.
